


No More Candles

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acrostic, Gen, Poetry, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Candles

 

 **N** othing makes sense

 **O** n this planet anymore.

 

 **M** ass killing

 **O** f innocent people, in

 **R** etribution for imagined crimes.

 **E** xtremists lacking empathy for others.

 

 **C** an’t understand each other

 **A** nymore. Tragedies

 **N** ever-ending. Death and

 **D** estruction let

 **L** oose upon the world without conscience.

 **E** veryone could be a victim. The

 **S** enseless slaughter must stop.

 


End file.
